Film slides are convenient devices for mounting film segments storing images for projection and display. Some prior art film slides and other film mounting apparatus mount film segments permanently in a frame or slide mount. Other apparatus, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,608; 3,581,422; and 5,392,548 are examples of apparatus for mounting and dismounting film with respect to the frame or slide mount.
Heretofore, once a film segment was mounted, the dismounting of such film segments for replacement, for cataloging, for repair, etc. was performed manually. However, manual dismounting is ill-adapted to high speed film handling systems, since the film mounting apparatus must be manually dismantled, and the film segment then manually removed for subsequent handling.
Further, such dismantling may warp, damage, or destroy the film mounting apparatus, so it cannot be used further.
In addition, after manual removal, it is incumbent upon the person removing the film segment to accurately position the removed film segment in a proper orientation for later handling of the film segment. Such manual operations are fraught with difficulties; in particular, manual operations may have error rates which are reduced, for example, by increasing handling time per film segment to ensure accuracy. Such error reduction techniques therefore result in slow handling rates.
Accordingly, a need exists for a film slide adapted for easy dismounting of the film segment therein without damage to the film slide. In addition, a need exists for a film slide dismounting system and method for high speed and highly accurate removal and handling of film segments.